


Harsh Words

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-05
Updated: 2001-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harsh words from an unexpected source hurt Blair and piss off Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**Harsh Words**

**By Krisser**

 

Carolyn Plummer exited the elevator on the seventh floor. Major Crimes looked just as it always did, busy. She spotted her ex-husband right away and at his side, the same as she left three years ago, the leech. Blair Sandburg.

She watched as Jim handed the long haired geek a fifty dollar bill. The parasite was still up to his old tricks. She was pissed, Jim was too nice to see what a freeloader Sandburg was. “Jim how long are you going to put up with that bullshit? Hasn’t that leech used you enough. You take him in, you feed him, you subsidize his schooling and for what? Some silly paper about the police department. He’ll never really know what it’s like to be a cop, to lay his life on the line for another. All he’ll end up doing is make the whole department look bad.”

“Carolyn, look….you don’t..” Jim began but was cut off as his ex cut in.

She didn’t hear the gasps and disgruntled murmurs from the other cops in the room.

“Maybe he’s just a whore. He give it up for the rent. Didn’t think you went for that type, Jimmy, but if you’re that hard up….”

Blair blanched. He was past humiliated. He stumbled toward the door, he had to get out of there. What if they all thought like that. He thought he had proved……He found his way blocked, Joel and Henry stood in the doorway. Joel put his hand on Blair’s shoulder.

Jim bellowed with controlled fury, “STOP. Caro, shut your mouth. Blair, don’t you go anywhere.” Jim thanked Taggert and Brown with his eyes. He turned his full gaze on his ex-wife. A look that said he didn’t think highly of her. “Blair Sandburg is a better policeman than half the people on the force. Blair Sandburg is one of the finest men I know. I wish he’d take some money. He puts in full time hours here that he isn’t paid for. He’s upped our solution rate thirty seven percent. And if he happens to be picking up dinner with my money on my night to cook, it isn’t really any of your god damn business, is it Carolyn?” He paused only slightly, just so he could turn to face Blair. “And if he ever even considered me in a full partner way, I would be the lucky one.”

Carolyn sputtered and turned an angry red. She looked as if she planned on saying something else and Jim stopped her with another look and the shake of his head. She huffed and headed for the exit. She got in her two cents as the elevator door opened, “I guess you are a schmuck and a fag, who’da thought.” The elevator doors shut to relieved noises.

Blair turned frightened eyes toward Jim, despite what he’d said before. He’d just been called a fag in a room full of cops by his ex-wife, a cop herself.

Jim smiled that not-a-care-in-the-world smile. All wattage focused solely on Blair. The Sentinel advanced himself to a spot right in front of his partner. “I meant what I said, all of it.”

Blair was still hesitant until Jim’s big, warm hand reached up and tangled itself in his long hair. The look in Jim’s eyes couldn’t be denied. Blair uttered breathlessly, “I consider you every day and I would be the lucky one.”

Jim leaned in and his lips hovered over his guide’s, “Guess we’re just two lucky guys.” Their lips touched as the room became filled with contented sighs.

fini


End file.
